


Tajný Ctitel

by NadhernaSmrt



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadhernaSmrt/pseuds/NadhernaSmrt
Summary: Sam věděl, že k Pauliemu něco cítí, ale trvalo mu zatraceně dlouho, než mu to došlo.Květiny byly cestou, po které se oba vydali, aby se k sobě po citové stránce dostali.Protiklady se přitahují, protože i po ukrutném dešti vychází slunce a on ho miloval, nedokázal bez něj být.
Relationships: Paulie Lombardo/Sam Trapani, Sam Trapani/Paulie Lombardo
Kudos: 9





	Tajný Ctitel

Byl jsem na pláži, nohy měl namočené v příjemně teplé vodě nahřáté sluncem, pozoroval mraky a cítil vůni květin, která ke mně doléhala. Můj život byl konečně klidný, i když nemám ponětí, jak jsem se sem vlastně dostal. Letadlem? Lodí? Blbost. Já přeci nemám tolik peněz na rozhazování.

,,No sakra, kolik je hodin?“ vstal jsem rychle do sedu, když v tu na mě místo pohledné oblohy vykoukl jen a pouze oprýskaný strop mého bytu.

,,Osm.. to je v pohodě, tedy.. pokud je sobota“ nahlédl jsem okamžitě do kalendáře ,,Dnes je ale... středa! No do prdele, já zaspal! Musím do baru!“ polekal jsem se, vstal v mžiku z postele a dobelhal se pro kalhoty, které jsem měl přehozené přes židli. Jsem takový hlupák, to si zas poslechnu keců. Mé ruce zapátraly do skříně, ze které jsem vytáhl své tmavé, modrofialové sako, jedno z mých nejoblíbenějších. Posledním krokem je otevřít dveře a jít do baru. Určitě má Salieri pro mě, Toma a Sama nějakou práci, spíše měl, než zjistil, že nejsem v práci. Jen co jsem otevřel dveře, mé oči spatřily kytici, ležící přímo před mými dveřmi. Nejspíše někdo nesl květiny nějaké slečně z vedlejších bytů, ale spletl si dveře. Teď s tím ale nic neudělám. Mohl bych ji dát k sobě do vázy, aby neuvadla.

Jen co jsem kytici zvedl, došlo mi, že se nejspíše nikdo nespletl. Na provázku, jímž byly květy svázány dohromady visel lísteček s mým jménem. Tohle je ale sakra divný. Kdo by mi daroval květiny, ještě k tomu bez jakéhokoliv podpisu či něčeho, čím bych mohl identifikovat, od koho jsou?

Do první vázy, kterou jsem našel, jsem napustil vodu a do ní květiny postavil. Byly krásné, to nemohu zapřít, ale od koho? Od nějaké pěkné holky? Blbost. Která holka by mi darovala kytky? Mně, takovému chudákovi?

Tak rád bych sám se sebou vedl diskuse o tom, od koho ty krásné květiny jsou, ale musím do práce. Jsem zvědavý, co mi k tomu poví Tom se Samem.

Sam. To jméno mě vždy donutí se pousmát. Jeden z důvodů, proč jsem stále tady, živý a s nějakou motivací do života. On je má motivace. Já ho potřebuji, nedovedu si život bez něj představit. Vždy tu byl pro mě a já pro něj. Když si jen vzpomenu na dny, kdy jsme se teprve seznamovali, začali spolu pracovat, je to, jakoby to bylo včera. Ale nic se nezměnilo. Stále měl ty oceánsky modré oči, ten nádherný úsměv, který mi ukazoval jen zřídka, ale vždy to stálo za to, ty jeho posměšné poznámky na mou osobu, ten pohled, kterým o mě vždy zavadí, když mluvím, ten hlas, díky kterému se vždy cítím být v bezpečí. Nesnáším ty pocity, které v jeho přítomnosti cítím. Občas mu to vyčítám, takhle si se mnou hrát. Nejhorší je, že to dělá zcela nevědomě, nebo alespoň si to myslím.

Semknul jsem pěst při svých myšlenkách, které se opět ubíraly k němu. Stál jsem již před barem. Při přemýšlení nad ním vždy vše rychle utíká. Vešel jsem do baru, kde se mé oči okamžitě střetly s těmi jeho. Oči oceánské modři se zcela snažily ty mé potopit co nejhlouběji do jejich půvabu.

,,No, podívejme, kdopak se nám uráčil přijít“ neodpustil si opět nějakou připomínku.

,,Zaspal jsem, no a? Stává se“ protočil jsem očima.

,,Máš štěstí, že pro nás šéf nemá žádnou práci, jinak bych tě už před hodinou tahal z postele“ napil se svého šálku kávy.

,,Jasně, to bych chtěl vidět“ přišel k nám Tom s úsměvem.

,,Neuvěříte, co jsem měl ráno přede dveřma“ začal jsem.

,,Co jsi měl přede dveřma? Snad ne rohožku? To by byla ale tragédie“ prohodil Sam posměvačně.

,,Jen se směj ty hovado. Měl jsem přede dveřma kytici“ dokončil jsem.

,,Kytici?“ típl Tom cigaretu do popelníku.

,,Zní to neuvěřitelně, co?“

,,Od koho jsi ji dostal?“ optal se Tom.

,,To právě nevím. Nemyslím si, že bych měl nějakou nápadnici. Zrovna já“ pokrčil jsem rameny.

,,Možná ti to tam dal jen nějaký pomatenec, nechal bych to bejt“ poplácal mě Tommy po rameni.

,,Jak nechat bejt? Paulie má nápadníka, měl by toho využít, dokud může“ zamračil se na něj Sam a na jeho tváři hrál jeho typický úsměv plný provokace.

,,Nevím, není to jen mrhání časem? Stejně skončím zklamaný“ obrátil jsem na něj svůj pohled a upřel ho do jeho očí, ve kterých jsem se znovu začal topit.

,,Dal bych tomu šanci“ zapálil si cigaretu ,,Zkus toho člověka vystopovat, mohl bys být dost překvapený.“  
,,Když říkáš…“ věnoval jsem mu nenápadný úsměv.

Dost překvapený? Co tím myslel? Zrovna on, jakoby o tom něco tušil. I když je to nejspíše jen další z mých hloupých domněnek. Mé myšlenky na dárce květin mi nejspíše nedají spát. I když, proč nad tím tolik přemýšlím? Jsou to jen hloupé kytky. Ale ty kytky jsem dostal já. Jsou pro mě, ale od koho? Nechal bych to pro dnes být. I když vím, že to nezvládnu, má zvědavost je silnější. Mé oči se opět přemístily na Sama, jehož pohled stále spočíval na mně a na jeho rtech hrál stále ten samý úsměv, co před chvílí. Tom odešel k baru za Luigim a já zůstal se Samem stát opodál.

,,Ty o tom stejně něco víš, že?“ začal jsem.

,,Měl bych?“ potáhl si ze své cigarety.

,,No, dnes jsi nějaký veselý, až neobvykle se usmíváš, takže mě to doslova nutí si myslet, že s tím máš něco společného ty“ zamračil jsem se na něj taktéž s veselým pohledem. Musel o tom něco vědět.

,,Prostě mám jen dobrou náladu, s nějakýma kytkama to nemá nic společnýho Paulie“ vydechl kouř.

,,Jasně, dej mi cígo“ protočil jsem očima a nastavil ruku. Sam zapátral do kapsy, uchopil krabičku a dal mi do ruky cigaretu. Jeho pohled se opět přemístil do mých hnědých očí. Zase se mě snaží utopit? Já ho jednou zabiju.

,,Díky“ vytáhl jsem z kapsy zapalovač a zapálil si.

Cítil jsem na sobě stále jeho pohled. Opravdu se chtěl zmocnit mých očí. Utopit je v těch svých, oceánsky modrých. Svůj pohled jsem k němu nezvedl. Nechci prohrát v boji mezi našimi pohledy, protože měl k výhře opravdu blízko, jako vždy.

,,Nechtěl bys na mě přestat čumět? Vypadám snad jako nějaké ztělesnění tvých životních snů?“ věnoval jsem mu naštvaný pohled. Vadí mi, že mě sleduje? Já vlastně ani nevím. Je to magor a já ještě větší, nevím, co se mu tak může honit hlavou. Za to mně se hlavou honí opět myšlenky na to, kolik pro mě znamená.

,,To je dobrá otázka Paulie, zkus si občas na něco odpovědět sám“ típl cigaretu a vydal se za Tomem a Luigim k baru, zatímco já zůstal stát na místě jako opařený. Mám si na to odpovědět sám, jo? A co si mám na to asi já odpovědět? To je doopravdy dobrá otázka.

,,No nic, já jdu domů za Sárou, mějte se tu hezky“ obešel mě Tom a opustil bar. Občas mu závidím, že se má za kým vracet. Na mě doma čeká maximálně můj polorozpadlý gauč a chlast.

,,Tak co, máš dnes něco v plánu?“ přišel ke mně Sam, tentokrát již s neutrálním výrazem.

,,Ne, ty snad ano?“ odpověděl jsem tázavě.

,,No, vlastně bych tu něco měl..“ podíval se mi do očí ,,Nechtěl by sis se mnou jen tak vyrazit, projít se, pokecat.. však chápeš.“

,,Tohle jsou tvé plány? Poněkud nedomyšlené, vzhledem k tomu že jsem mohl říct, že už něco mám“ dal jsem si ruce v bok a provokativně se usmál. Pro teď jsem vítězem já.

,,Ano, toto jsou mé plány, ale pokud o mou nabídku nemáš zájem, klidně si seženu náhradu“ prohodil.

,,Ne, já mám zájem!“ zastavil jsem ho a zaregistroval na jeho tváři úsměv.

,,Celý ty. Tak pojď“ otevřel dveře a nechal mě projít první. Došlo mi, jak moc mě vlastně zná. Ví, kdy a jak na co zareaguji, jak odpovím. Občas mě děsí, kolik toho o mně ví.

Vyšli jsme z baru a vydali se na jeho “skvěle“ naplánovanou procházku. Zpočátku nikdo nic neříkal, vládlo mezi námi ticho, které mi ale nijak extra nevadilo.

,,Paulie?“ začal najednou a já mu věnoval svůj pohled plný očekávání.

Mám rád, když vyslovuje mé jméno. Od každého zní tak obyčejně, ale od něj zní výjimečně. Často se cítím tak sám, občas mám dojem, že kdybych ze světa zmizel, nikdo by si ani nevšiml, že tu nejsem, jako bych snad nikam nepatřil. Ale vždy se objeví on. Díky němu se cítím být potřebný, výjimečný, jako bych se jednoduše z nikoho stal někým od chvíle, kdy jsem ho poznal.

,,Prší“ probudil mě z mých myšlenek.

,,Ty teda neumíš moc dobře plánovat procházky, už ti to někdy někdo řekl?“ obrátil jsem na něj svůj pohled, když jsem ucítil, jak na mě dopadají kapky deště.

,,Buď zticha, tak půjdeme k tobě, máme to blízko“ navrhl. Z procházky, která byla zcela tichá a o ničem se stal útěk do mého bytu, který byl nedaleko, jen o ulici dál. Kapky deště na nás dopadaly čím dál intenzivněji, dokud jsme se nezavřeli v budově, po jejíchž schodech jsme vyběhli nahoru a zavítali do mého bytu. Vyzuli jsme si boty a Sam sebou okamžitě švihl do křesla. Všiml jsem si, že jeho pohled přešel okamžitě ke kytici ve váze a na jeho tváři začal hrát úsměv.

,,Pěkná kytice, že? Dáš si kávu?“ ozval jsem se a on svůj pohled přemístil opět do mých očí.

,,Moc hezká. Jasně že si dám“ odpověděl poněkud veselejším hlasem, než tomu bylo předtím. Stejně se mi nějak nezdá. On s tím musí mít na 100% něco společného. Nepamatuji si, že bych někdy viděl Sama, který by byl unešený květinami. Nachystal jsem dva hrnky a dal ohřát vodu. Můj pohled se opět přemístil k Samovi, který mě zrovna pozoroval. Přistižen při činu? Ano, zcela určitě.

,,Pořád tě to nepřešlo? Poslouchej, dnes seš docela divnej…“ zkřížil jsem ruce na hrudi.

,,O čem je řeč?“ usmál se provokativně.

,,Ty moc dobře víš, nehraj si na blbýho.“

,,Nejsem ty Paulie“ zasmál se ,,Jen se koukám. Moc ti to vadí?“ optal se najednou vážným tónem.

,,No.. ne, jen mě to znervózňuje“

,,A pročpak?“ vstal a popošel ke mně.

,,Dneska seš fakt divnej Same“ zamračil jsem se na něj. Toto není on. Byl až moc blízko. O co mu jde?

,,Dovařila se ta voda“ oznámil mi a na jeho tváři hrál opět ten zlověstný úsměv, který mě celý den pronásleduje. Odešel jsem k lince a zalil obě kávy, zatímco jsem zaregistroval, jak se posadil zpět do křesla. Oba hrnky jsem popadl a položil je na konferenční stolek. Jeho oči se opět přemístily do těch mých a já cítil opět ten chaos v mém břiše. Proč jsem tak nervózní? Je u mě na návštěvě, tak jako vždy předtím, tak proč jsem dnes tak zmatený?

Posadil jsem se na gauč naproti němu a pozoroval, jak si míchá kávu.

,,Tak mluv“ řekl jsem a on se na mě zmateně podíval.

,,Mám mluvit? A to jako o čem?“ zeptal se zaraženě.

,,Chtěl ses jít projít, promluvit si, ale za celou cestu jsi neřekl ani slovo, když pomineme to, že jsi mi řekl, že prší.“

,,Asi mi to ticho nakonec vyhovovalo“ usrkl si ze svého hrnku, ale okamžitě ucukl ,,Au, do prdele“ chytil se za pusu.

,,Je to ještě horké, ale to ti asi nedošlo, co?“ vysmál jsem se mu, zatímco on na mě hodil pouze zlostný pohled. Jeho zlověstné pohledy jsou také jednou z věcí, které naprosto zbožňuji. Používá je často, ale já stejně vím, co se za nimi skrývá a on to moc dobře ví.

,,To mi připomíná, že mám pro tebe tu novou lžíci na boty, kterou jsem ti minule omylem hodil do kamen“ zvedl jsem se a vytáhl z nedalekého šuplíku lžíci, kterou jsem položil vedle jeho hrnku.

,,Heh, díky“ pousmál se ,,Víš, přemýšlel jsem…“ začal ,,Nechtěl bys mi třeba nahradit i tu rohožku, kterou mi kvůli tobě zesrala kočka když jsi přišel na neohlášenou návštěvu?“

,,Já nemůžu za to, že ze mě měla tvoje kočka bobky“ odpověděl jsem pobaveně a na jeho tváři hrál jeho úsměv, při kterém měl zavřené oči. Byl tak nádherný. On byl někým, na koho jsem se mohl dívat každou minutu, den, měsíc, rok svého posraného života.

,,Neměla z tebe bobky, dokud jsi jí omylem nešlápl na ocas, když jsi strkal mou lžíci na boty do kamen.“

,,Jo, tohle..“ zasmál jsem se a podrbal se na zátylku.

,,Jsi fakt pitomec, víš to?“ otočil hlavu a podíval se z okna. Déšť ustal. Zaregistroval jsem, jak se zvedá z křesla a jeho tvar se mění do původního stavu.

,,Po dešti vždy přichází slunce. Přemýšlel jsi někdy, proč tomu tak je?“ odvrátil pohled z jasné oblohy a podíval se na mě. Co je to za otázku?

,,Proč se ptáš?“

,,Jen tak. Přemýšlel?“ opřel se o křeslo, na kterém ještě před malou chvílí seděl.

,,No.. ne, nepřemýšlel. Je to důležité?“ optal jsem se zvědavě.

,,Je pro tebe důležité najít toho, kdo ti toto nechal přede dveřmi?“ zaměřil svůj pohled na květiny.

,,Jak to s tím souvisí?“ zamračil jsem se. Mlčel.

,,No.. nejdříve jsem na to chtěl zapomenout, ale čím více na to myslím, tím více bych chtěl vědět, od koho jsou“ přiznal jsem a sklopil hlavu.

,,Pomůžu ti“ přišel ke mně a chytil mě za rameno. Vždy jsem se cítil sám, ale on zde byl. Proč jsem se vždy tolik bál, cítil osaměle? Vždy jsem se na něj mohl spolehnout, vždy mě vyslechl, i ta nejtemnější noc se v jeho přítomnosti změnila v den. Díky jeho zájmu se vždy cítím tak výjimečně, jakoby mi četl z očí tím chladným pohledem, který ve mně přesto vyvolává příjemný pocit bezpečí.

Zvedl jsem pohled a mé oči se opět střetly s těmi jeho. Prolétla mnou havěť motýlů, které do mě vpustil svýma oceánsky modrýma očima.

,,Jsi rudý“ konstatoval chladně.

,,To bych věděl i bez tebe“ otočil jsem se k němu zády. Po chvilce jsem se otočil zpět a naskytl se mi pohled na Sama, oblékajícího si zpět své sako, které při vstupu do mého bytu pohodil kamsi do rohu gauče. Hrnek prázdný. Odchází.

,,Budu už muset jít. Uvidíme se zítra v baru“ poplácal mě po zádech a šel si nazout boty.

,,Tady, nezapomeň si to tu“ podal jsem mu lžíci na boty.

,,Hehe, díky“ vzal ji do ruky a otevřel dveře.

,,Tak zítra“ mrkl na mě a opustil byt. Mé srdce, jako by mělo explodovat, začalo bušit opět pomaleji, v normálním rytmu. Vážně je nějaký divný, ale v dobrém slova smyslu. Je stejný, ale.. více přítulný? Milejší? I když to bych neřekl. Spíše má jen doopravdy dobrou náladu, nic víc bych za tím nehledal.

Můj pohled si opět získaly květiny na stole. Proč se tolik stará?

,,Půl sedmý.. a v tolik musím vstávat, protože má pro nás Salieri práci“ začal jsem se zvedat brzy ráno z postele, div, že jsem sebou nešvihl o zem. Mé ráno probíhalo stejně, jako každé jiné. Pomalými kroky jsem se došoural ke skříni a vytáhl z ní oblek, do kterého jsem se nějakým podivným způsobem nasoukal a vydal se ke dveřím.

,,No to snad ne..“ otevřel jsem dveře a zrakem projel kytici, ležící před mými dveřmi.

,,Fialové květy, protože ladí s tvým oblekem, který na tobě tolik miluji“ přečetl jsem z malého lístečku u kytice. Patami jsem se otočil zpět do bytu a zavřel za sebou dveře.

,,No to se mi snad jen zdá. Který blázen by mi posílal další kytky?“ prohlédl jsem si nový dar od neznámého ctitele. Dal jsem je do vázy ke květům, které jsem obdržel včera, když v tu mě vyrušilo klepání na dveře. Vydal jsem se k nim a otevřel.

,,Ahoj Paulie, myslel jsem, že bych tě dnes vyzvedl“ opřel se o rám dveří a zahleděl se na květiny.

,,Ale, ale, nové do sbírky?“ zašťuřil se.

,,Jo, překvapivě..“ zvedl jsem ramena.

,,Ten někdo tě musí mít opravdu hodně rád, aby ti každý den nosil kytky“

,,Očividně. Tak jdeme?“ kývl jsem na něj.

,,Ano.“

,, Potřeboval bych, abyste zajeli přebrat zboží za město. Mělo přijít až pozítří, ale chlapci ho přivezli dříve a byl bych rád, kdybyste ho tedy vyzvedli“ oznámil Salieri.

,,Postaráme se o to“ odpověděl Sam, všichni tři jsme vstali a vydali se pro auto za Ralphem.

,,Takže musíme vyzvednout zboží, fajn. Ale co když se tam někdo připlete?“ podíval se na nás Tom.

,,Tak je vodděláme, musíme to zboží dovézt, Don ho potřebuje pro své kšefty“ odpověděl Sam chladně.

,,Nazdar Ralphe, potřebujeme nějakou káru“ pozdravil jsem ho.

,,A-A-Ahoj, P-Paulie, T-T-Tome, S-S-Same, j-j-jasně, m-m-m-mám tu pro v-v-vás t-tuhle m-m-m-mašinku“ ukázal na auto stojící opodál.

,,Jasně, to nám bude stačit, díky Ralphe“ kývl na něj Tommy.

,,Z-Z-Zlomte v-v-vaz“ usmál se. Je to magor, ale je s ním prdel. Jen doufám že se s touto kocábkou vrátíme živí. Tom a Sam zaujali místo vepředu a já se posadil poslušně dozadu, přímo doprostřed, abych s nimi i přesto mohl vést nějakou konverzaci.

,,Tak co tvůj tajný ctitel Paulie?“ začal Tom. Zvolil doopravdy senzační téma, fakt…

,,Eh, ten.. dostal jsem dnes další květiny. Psalo se u nich, že jsou prý fialové, aby ladily s mým fialovým obekem, který tolik miluje“ citoval jsem.

,,Jo, fakt? To zní pozoruhodně. Pokud ti fakt někdo nosí každý ráno kytky, možná bych toho člověka nějak vypátral. Asi to myslí konečně někdo vážně“ zasmál se Tom a Sam se hned přidal.

,,Hahaha, jen se smějte.. beztak si ze mě někdo určitě dělá jen prdel“ protočil jsem očima a svůj pohled přesunul na Sama, který se zrovna něco chystal říct.

,,Proč myslíš, že si ten dotyčný dělá jen prdel?“ optal se.

,,Tak se na mě podívej. Myslíš, že bych se někomu líbil? Já jednoduše nejsem typ, který by se někomu líbil“ odpověděl jsem.

,,Z čeho to usuzuješ? To, že se chováš jako věrný návštěvník psychiatrické léčebny z tebe nedělá nepřitažlivého“ otočil se na mě a mé oči začal opět topit v těch svých. On věděl, že mě jeho pohled vždy umlčí. Obzvlášť, když je tak blízko.

,,Silná slova Same“ ozval se Tom. Sam ale mlčel a stále upíral svůj zrak na mně.

,,Ať už je to kdokoli, má dobrý vkus. Nemyslíš?“ přesunul svůj pohled na Toma.

,,Sam má pravdu Paulie. Občas se fakt chováš jako pitom-“

,,Spíš pořád“ přerušil ho Sam.

,,Dobře, sice se chováš jako pitomec, ale to neznamená, že u nikoho nemáš šanci“ usmál se Tom.

,,Přesně tak“ odpověděl Sam. To bych od něj nečekal. Opravdu si myslí, že u někoho mám šanci? Já? Vždy mi přišlo, že si myslí plný opak a také to dával vždy dost najevo. Co se mu v posledních dnech honí hlavou? Svůj zrak jsem přemístil do okénka, ze kterého jsem pozoroval dění venku. Prší, opět. Ale po dešti vždy přichází slunce, ne? Proč neustále myslím na tu otázku, kterou mi položil? Je to tak matoucí, stejně jako jeho pohled, který vždy spočine na mně, v mých očích a já se cítím, jako květ, klesající na dno chladného, ale za to bezpečně vzhlížejícího oceánu.

,,Jsme na místě“ zastavil Tom a my vystoupili. Nacházeli jsme se u menší budovy nedaleko za městem. Kolem bylo pusto, až mě mrazilo z té prázdnoty.

,,Nikdo tu není..“ zbystřil Tom.

,,No do hajzlu.. snad to nedopadne stejně jako tenkrát na tý farmě“ poznamenal jsem. Ano, farma. Ta noc mě dohání do teď. Sam celý od krve, já, řídící auto, ujíždějící celý vystresovaný fízlům. Ten pocit, který jsem měl. Bál jsem se, že už ho živého neuvidím. Byl to pocit zžírající mé nitro, že bych přišel o něj bylo zcela nepředstavitelné. On ale věděl, že to nesmí udělat, věděl, že bych to bez něj nezvládl.

,,Pojď Paulie“ chytil mě za rukáv ,,Zamýšlet se můžeš až potom, teď na sebe dávej bacha“ řekl vážným tónem, pustil mě, vydal se za Tomem a já hned za ním.

,,Tohle se mi vůbec nelíbí..“ řekl Tom po chvíli. V ten moment se v naší blízkosti rozlehl výstřel.

,,Schovejte se, je to past!“ zařval na nás a ihned skočil za sud, který se nacházel pár kroků od něj. Sam mě popadl za paži a odtáhl mě za budovu.

,,No do prdele, co teď?“ začal jsem panikařit.

,,Jen klid Paulie, musíme se jich zbavit dřív, než se oni zbaví nás. Vezmi si Thompsona a pojď za mnou. Hlavně buď opatrnej“ zamračil se, já vytáhl z kabátu svého Thompsona a vyběhli jsme zpoza budovy. Mé oči spočinuly na muži, který začal střílet mým směrem. V rychlosti jsem uskočil a začal po něm střílet. Zaregistroval jsem Toma, který se zbavil tří z nich. Je fakt dobrej. Měl bych se teď ale soustředit na sebe, protože vidět rozmazaně, uzavírat svá oční víčka a padat k zemi nejspíše nebude dobré znamení. Koupil jsem to. Takže umírám?

Probudila mě neúnosná bolest. Kde jsem? Ty tapety znám. Tento pokoj znám. Jsem u doktora?

,,Paulie, jsi vzhůru! Jak ti je?“ skočil ke mně Tom ze židle.

,,Zkus –AGHH- hádat“ sykl jsem bolestí.

,,Jsem tak rád, že seš v pořádku, zase se to posralo“ promnul si spánky.

,,Kde je Sammy?“ optal jsem se.

,,Sam to koupil do ruky, jinak je v pořádku, leží v druhém pokoji. Zavolám ti ho, stejně už budu muset jet“ pokusil se o úsměv.

,,Dobře, díky Tome. Za všechno“ oplatil jsem mu úsměv a Tom se dal na odchod. Po chvilce jsem slyšel zvuk dveří a uviděl jeho. Živého, sice s obvázanou rukou, ale živého. Pomalými kroky ke mně přišel, posadil se na židli vedle postele a mou ruku uchopil do té své.

,,Něco jsem ti snad říkal..“ začal ,,Říkal jsem ti, ať jsi opatrný“ pokračoval a mou ruku stiskl ,,A ty ses stejně nechal prostřelit. Stálo ti to za to?“ zvedl svůj zrak do mých očí. Nezmohl jsem se slova. Vypadal tak.. ublíženě? Strhaně? Ne.. to mi k němu nesedí. Že by ho to tak zdevastovalo? Otevřel jsem pusu v úmyslu odpovědět, ale on mě přerušil.

,,Ne, nic neříkej, já vím, že budeš v pořádku a nemá cenu se tím zabývat. Jen nechápu, proč jsi to nedodržel, proč jsi nedal na má slova“ stiskl mou ruku silněji a zadíval se z okna na oblohu.

,,Po dešti vždy přichází slunce. Už znáš odpověď?“ zadíval se zpět na mě a já na sucho polkl. Jeho oči se snažily potopit ty mé, ale já se nedal. Dnes vyhrají ty mé.

,,Ublížil jsem si, ale budu v pořádku. Po dešti přichází slunce“ odpověděl jsem a on se usmál.

,,Celkem ti to myslí, na to že jsi Paulie Lombardo“ zmírnil stisk ruky a já se nezmohl ani na jediné slovo. Jeho oči si opět vyhledaly ty mé.

,,Zůstaneš tu přes noc?“ optal jsem se.

,,Ne, musím ještě něco zařídit“ odpověděl a mou ruku pustil.

,,Oh.. aha.. a zítra se stavíš?“

,,Nevím, možná…“ zapálil si ,,Však to tu beze mě zvládneš, ne? Nejsem tvoje matka abych ti musel každý ráno měnit pleny“ nadzvedl tázavě obočí.

,,Jo, zvládnu“ sklopil jsem pohled.

,,Už půjdu. Měj se“ zvedl se, a aniž by počkal na mou odpověď, opustil místnost. Já během chvíle upadl do spánku.

Probudilo mě štěbetání ptáčků a čerstvý vzduch, který ke mně doléhal skrz pootevřené okno. Bylo krásné slunečné ráno.

,,Je dobře, že jste vzhůru Paulie. Něco pro vás mám. Někdo mi hodil do schránky dopis, který je určený pro vás“ vkročil do místnosti doktor s obálkou v ruce.

,,Pro mě?“ podíval jsem se na něj zmateně. Kdo by mi sem posílal dopis? Mně? A jak ví, že jsem tady?

,,Tady“ dal mi ho do rukou ,,Nebudu vás rušit. Hlavně odpočívejte“ opustil místnost. Pomalu jsem otevřel obálku a vypadlo na mě několik okvětních lístků slunečnice. Vytáhl jsem dopis a dal se do čtení.

**_\-- Drahý Paulie, je dobře, že jsi v pořádku. Dnes pro tebe nemám květiny, bohužel, nebyl čas je sehnat, ale najdeš v obálce několik lístků z mé slunečnice. Krásná to květina, no ne? Jako ty. Když prší, kvete, ale potřebuje slunce, aby vykvetla úplně. Potřebuje obojí, stejně jako lidé dělají chyby, trpí, ale následně se cítí šťastní, zcela úplní. Bez tebe není možné dosáhnout spokojenosti a úplnosti. Potřebuji tě a uvědomit si to mi trvalo opravdu dlouho. Promiň, že jsi musel čekat. Napravím to. --_ **

,,No to snad ne…“ projel jsem celý text očima ještě minimálně pětkrát. Který šílenec mi toto napsal? Kdo? Dopis je navíc naškrábaný, jakoby to ten člověk psal rukou, kterou ani normálně nepíše. Ne. To není možné. Nemohl to psát on. Ale dávalo by to smysl. Měl zraněnou pravou ruku, to znamená.. nemohl to psát on, nemohl. Nemohl to psát Sam.

Slunečnice. Souvisí to se sluncem po dešti? Souvisí květiny s vykvetením, ke kterému potřebují jak déšť, tak slunce? Ten pitomec to měl celé tak dobře promyšlené.

Hodiny ubíhaly. Mé myšlenky se dále vracely k dopisu, který jsem obdržel. Jsem si jistý. Jsem si alespoň z poloviny jistý, že za tím stojí Sam. Ale nevěřím tomu, že by to myslel vážně. Posílal mi to, aby si ze mě udělal prdel, nebo mu na mně doopravdy záleží?

Ani jsem se nenadál, uběhly nějaké ty dny a já se opět mohl podívat ven. Tom mě vyzvedl hned, co se dozvěděl, že jsem schopen pohybu a schopen se o sebe postarat. Já samozřejmě neváhal a utekl z doktorovy náruče, co nejrychleji to šlo. Byl to skvělý doktor, ale nebaví mě jednoduše čumět celé dny do stropu.

,,Takže? Nějaké novinky?“ optal se Tom, když jsme si oba sedli do auta. Zapátral jsem rukou do kapsy a vytáhl dopis, který jsem mu dal do ruky.

,,Co je to?“ podíval se na mě zvědavě.

,,Čti…“ vydechl jsem. Bylo ticho. Pozoroval jsem pouze Tommyho oči, které přejíždí text na papíru znova a znova.

,,Sam je ale pěknej osel, co?“

,,Co? Myslíš si, že za tím stojí Sam?“ podíval se na mě.

,,A kdo jiný? Když si spojím všechny ty souvislosti, neexistuje jiný pachatel než on“ zkřížil jsem ruce na hrudi.

,,Řekneš mu to?“ vrátil mi papír do ruky.

,,Ne.. jsem zvědavý, co ještě vymyslí“ dal jsem si papír zpět do kapsy.

,,Fajn“ nastartoval auto a dali jsme se na cestu ke mně. Během cesty jsme se bavili o zcela běžných věcech, kupříkladu o tom, jak se má Sára a podobně. Ne že by mě to nebavilo, ale mé myšlenky se stále ubíraly k Samovi. Nemůžu si pomoct. Ani jsem se nenadál a byl jsem u budovy, ve které bydlí Sam. Proč jdu k Samovi? Je to zcela jednoduché. Ráno mi volal, zda bych se nestavil, i když bych se stavil i bez jeho telefonátu.

,,Tak se drž“ poplácal mě Tom po rameni, já mu oplatil úsměv a opustil auto. Vyběhl jsem několik schodů, až jsem se ocitl u dveří jeho bytu. Párkrát jsem zaklepal, dokud mi neotevřel Sam.

,,To je mi ale překvapení, takže tě z té psychiatrické léčebny radši přeci jen vyhodili?“ utrousil s výsměchem.

,,Abych brzy já tebe nevyhodil z okna“ vešel jsem dovnitř.

,,Udělej si pohodlí, dáš si kávu, čaj.. šťávu z žabích výkalů..?“ podíval se na mě tázavě.

,,Děláš si prdel? To už praktikuješ nějaký druh čarodějnictví, že lidem servíruješ sirup z žabích hoven?“ posadil jsem se na gauč ,,Dám si čaj.“

,,Dobrá tedy“ odpověděl a odešel do kuchyně. Můj zrak upoutaly květiny, které měl ve váze na stole, přímo přede mnou. Slunečnice. Teď už nepochybuji. Stojí za tím vším on. Ale proč? Mám se ho zeptat, nebo to mám nechat tak, počkat až se vyjádří sám?

Po malé chvíli přišel Sam se dvěma hrníčky, které položil na stůl.

,,Hezké slunečnice“ podíval jsem se mu do očí.

,,Že?“ oplatil mi pohled a opět se snažil mé oči popadnout těmi svými.

Zapátral jsem do kapsy a vytáhl několik lístků.

,,Mám pocit, že tohle jedné z tvých slunečnic chybí“ položil jsem je na stůl. Jeho pohled spočinul na nich a následně na mně. Poví mi k tomu něco? Ano, zcela určitě. Už vidím, jak bude hledat všemožné výmluvy. Já ale nejsem tak hloupý.

,,Takže jsi přeci jen našel déšť“ usmál se.

,,Nejsem slunce, abych jej vyhledával“

,,Slunce na obloze by nebylo tak výjimečné, kdyby jej čas od času nezakryl mrak vypouštějící kapky dešťové vody“ podíval se do okna, aby uviděl oblohu.

,,Můžeš přestat mlít blbosti? Tohle se ti nepodobá, to já jsem přeci ten, který má neustále mlít nesmyslné žvásty“ zkřížil jsem ruce na hrudi.

,,To je pravda, alespoň toto si tvůj mozek o velikosti hrášku pamatuje“ otočil se na mě ,,Víš, proč jsem to vše dělal?“ vstal a vydal se k oknu, nahlédnout ven.

,,Protože se nudíš a chceš ze mě udělat ještě většího blbce než jsem?“

,,Miluji tě.“

Otočil se zpět na mě a mé oči začal opět topit v těch svých. Tentokrát vyhrál. Tentokrát opět. Myslí to vážně? On? Ne, to není možné. Ne u Sama. Spím? Mám v sobě velké množství prášků? Jsem mrtvý? Dýchám vůbec?

,,Miluju tě ty magore, to mi na to nic neřekneš? Hodláš na mě zírat jako na svaté zjevení, nebo co?“ zamračil se, zatímco já se nezmohl ani na jediné slovo. Připisoval bych to snu, hodně pěknému snu, ale toto byla realita. Já dýchám kyslík, vydechuji oxid uhličitý, nekrvácím, jsem živý, jsem někdo. A to jen díky němu. On je někdo, kdo z nikoho udělal někoho. Kdo dokázal z temné noci udělat den, kdo dokázal obyčejné jméno přeměnit v něco speciálního, něco, co má něco do sebe. Něco, co má smysl.

,,Mám takový pocit, že mě na té psychárně asi omylem předávkovali nějakýma práškama“ vstal jsem a vydal se pomalým krokem k němu ,,Ale upřímně“ pozoroval jsem zblízka jeho oči ,,Vůbec mi nevadí, že se kvůli jejich účinkům budu muset den ode dne topit, přeci jen, lidé trpí a jsou zase šťastní, stejně jako po dešti přichází slunce.“

**Author's Note:**

> Sam tušil, že něco k Pauliemu cítí celou dobu, co ho znal, ale nebyl schopen si to přiznat.  
> Paulie si to ale přiznat dokázal a věděl, co přesně k Samovi cítí, věděl, jak důležitý pro něj je.  
> Sam psal dopis schválně tak, aby Paulie neodhalil pomocí sloves, zda ho píše muž či žena. I tak mu to ale bylo k ničemu.
> 
> Déšť a slunce mají symbolizovat život, člověka potkávají v životě špatné věci, symbolizovat je má déšť, zatímco slunce má symbolizovat dobré věci. Člověk by nebyl člověk bez špatných vlastností, stejně tak by nebyl člověk, kdyby neměl žádnou dobrou vlastnost. Tím je vše vyrovnáno. Sam ale v dešti a slunci vidí sebe na místě děště a Paulieho na místě slunce.


End file.
